


Too Good To Be True

by vladamsandler



Category: LazyTown
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Truth Spells, sportarobbie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9370559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vladamsandler/pseuds/vladamsandler
Summary: Prompt by oresamawesome:“Robbie makes a truth ray and tries to use it on Sportacus but it ends up backfiring and either affecting Robbie or both of them and they end up accidentally confessing feelings.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, I'm really proud of this one. If you already read this on Tumblr, I've actually rewritten the confession scene and made some other minor changes. I'm much happier with this version! Please enjoy :)

Hat… ground… ears… pointy…

Robbie’s nervous glances flick up and down between the blue hat lying on the ground and Sportacus himself. His ears to be precise.

“Elf,” Robbie blurts out. Not quite a question, not quite a statement, but some sort of accusation therein between. Sportacus is an elf?

The hero and villain of LazyTown were standing frozen in front of each other after Sportacus’ latest acrobatic feat somehow jostled his hat and goggles clean off his head, landing at Robbie’s feet, who had been spying on the blue kangaroo from behind a tree. Whether or not Sportacus happened to have decided to show off his new trick-flip in the general direction of the poorly concealed villain was neither here-nor-there now that his deepest secret has been suddenly revealed.

“Um. Gotta go!” Sportacus quickly snatches up the offending accessory and sprints away in a blur of white, blue, and flushed red.

Robbie feels a surge of some nameless emotion. Anger? Annoyance? Wonderment? He glances around the park, still unmoving. No one seems to be around to have seen what he’d just seen.

Good.

Good? Why does it matter that Robbie is probably the only person in town now that knows this incredible fact about the local hero?

Robbie scowls and storms off in the direction of his lair. It’s definitely annoyance. Robbie needs to think over this new information. Perhaps there’s some way he could use it against the overactive elf, maybe even drive him out of town once and for all!

After Robbie reaches one of the entrances to his underground home in the outskirts of town, he hops down the steep metal chute and is clumsily deposited on the orange armchair in the center of his lair. Swinging his legs around to right himself from his awkward landing, Robbie finally gets comfortable and taps his fingers together under his chin.

“So the great Sportaflop isn’t the honest ‘slightly-above-average hero’ he’s lead the citizens of LazyTown to believe!“ Robbie sneers, “I KNEW those athletic abilities were too good to be true. It all makes sense now, the hyperbolic hyperactivity, the ridiculous robo-blimp, the ‘sugar meltdowns’! Really, who faints at one bite of a candy apple?”

Robbie could feel the beginnings of an evil plan stir in the back of his mind. This was very sensitive information that he now held over the hero. What would the children think, to hear what Sportacus has been hiding from them all these years? Their local inspiration was never even human, the stunts he paraded could never be replicated by any of them, regardless of Sportacus’ assurances that all it took was dedicated practice and hard work.

Robbie’s new scheme starts to unfold itself in his mind as he realizes what it must have been like for the elf to integrate himself so carefully among the humans living here. The people in LazyTown must seem like they’re moving in slow motion for Sportacus. He probably thinks them all below his idea of physical prowess - and reasonable level of intelligence for that matter, never catching on to the blatant ruse that Sportacus only ever needed that dumb hat to hide!

Robbie hops out of his chair in glee, clapping twice to call down a chalkboard. Explaining as he draws, the villain delightedly illustrates his new, infallible plan.

“First! I’ll build a truth ray to use on Sportacus in order to ruin his reputation in LazyTown! He’ll confess his inhumanity to his beloved friends, revealing that he’s been lying straight through his teeth to all of them for years!” Robbie grins wickedly and waves the chalk around as he presents his crudely drawn figures to the empty room.

“Then, I’ll prompt him to confess his true feelings about those pathetic brats he’s always hanging around. He’ll tell them they’ll never be as strong and as fast as he is, no matter how much they practice!” Robbie clenches his fists in triumph. “Lastly, the townspeople will finally turn against Sporta-goody-two-shoes and drive him out of LazyTown - FOREVER!” Robbie stands with his arms raised over his head and a maniacal grin on his face for a moment or two before clapping again to dismiss the chalkboard.

“Time to build a truth ray!”

 

* * *

 

Sportacus paces the floor of his airship, anxiously trying to come up with a plan of action, hat and goggles safely returned to the top of his head.

He knows. Robbie KNOWS.

He drops to the floor to burn off his nervous energy with clapping pushups.

“Okay Sportacus,” _clap_ , “just calm down,” _clap_ , “this isn’t the end of the world,” _clap_ , “sure elves are traditionally supposed to hide their identity among humans,” _clap_ , “but that was just because of some old superstitions right?” _clap_ , “besides, I can trust Robbie can’t I?” Sportacus stops doing pushups and stares at the floor for a second with a pained expression. He jumps up and begins squatting furiously.

“Okay so who knows about Robbie Rotten. But at least he’s my friend. All I have to do is go talk to him right? Explain the situation, convince him to keep this to himself.” Sportacus pants with the exertion, “Robbie will understand.”

Sportacus stops squatting and barks, “WATER.” A panel slides open on the wall and a water bottle is flung into his open hand. After a few swigs, Sportacus resolves to go down to pay Robbie a visit.

“Robbie’s my friend,” he quietly assures himself as he descends the rope ladder under the airship, “he’ll understand.”

 

* * *

 

Robbie holds his newest masterpiece aloft in the light. The contraption was a small purple gun with a square handle and a sleek rounded barrel that tapered to a point in the front with three small green rings circling the tip.

“I’m a genius,” Robbie whispers, misty eyed.

He awkwardly pins the gun under his arm as he ascends the ladder to the surface. He probably should have designed a holster before he left, but he was simply too eager to finally put his plan in motion and rid the town of that bouncing blue menace once and for all!

Pausing underneath the main entrance hatch to his lair, Robbie considers the implications of what he’s about to do. This secret is something only he and Sportacus knows. Why would he want to share it with anyone? No one else in this retched town deserves to know what Robbie was smart enough to discover on his own! He feels privileged to be privy to such personal information about the hero.

Robbie shakes his head and growls. What is he thinking? This is his CHANCE. He can finally get rid of Sportacus like he’s always wanted!

He opens the hatch and crawls out, ignoring the uneasy feeling that last thought gives him. He shoves it down with the rest of the feelings that he prefers not to examine on a regular basis. He remains caught up in his own thoughts as he carries the raygun towards the door in the billboard that conceals the main entrance to his lair. Just as he’s in range to reach for it, however, the door swings open with surpising force, knocking Robbie backwards and sending the raygun up in the air.

Sportacus peers around the doorway to see Robbie on the ground leaning against the hatch to his lair, looking dazed. Before he can move forward to help him though, something crashes on the ground between them and they’re blinded by flash of bright green light.

Robbie lowers his arms after the light disappears and forlornly gazes at the smashed raygun on the ground.

“Look at what you did you _stupid elf!_ You broke it!”

Sportacus winces at the words Robbie hurls at him and crouches in front of the broken machine.

“What is it?”

“It’s a raygun I built that would make you confess your true identity to all the citizens of LazyTown so they’d turn against you and force you to leave town forever!” Robbie pops his mouth closed and stares wide-eyed at the elf. Oh no.

Sportacus raises an eyebrow, confused at the sudden burst of information, but unsurprised to hear about another one of the villain’s schemes to get rid of him. “Robbie, are you okay?”

“Yes I’m fine… What’s it to you?”

“Well it looked like I knocked you back pretty hard… Besides, I’m always worried about you, Robbie.” Sportacus stands up straight, eyes wide. Did he just say that??

Robbie looks up at Sportacus, cheeks red. The truth ray! It must’ve released a burst of energy when it broke, capturing both he and Sportacus in its effects! He moves to stand, slapping away Sportacus’ hands when he reaches forward to assist.

“What’s going on?” Sportacus asks slowly, giving Robbie a hard stare to conceal his nervousness at what he suspects is the situation.

Robbie crosses his arms and looks away. “Obviously when the gun hit the ground, the truth ray that was meant to be concentrated out of the front of the barrel was released in one big burst. We must’ve been both hit by the effects…” Robbie trails off, embarrassed and worried.

“Well… do you think you can fix it?” Sportacus asks carefully. He’s a little disappointed that Robbie’s first reaction to learning his secret was to try to use it against him to get him to leave town. “I’m a little disappointed that you’re trying to use my secret against me to make me leave town again, Robbie.” He stops talking and looks up at Robbie with surprise. “I didn’t mean to say that! I was just thinking it!”

Robbie ignores the twinge of guilt at hearing that Sportacus was disappointed in him. “The ray will probably make us say whatever we’re thinking so you’d be best to try to keep your mouth shut while I fix this.” He gathers his broken machine off the ground and turns to retreat into his lair. As he opens the hatch and begins to climb back down with a look of consternation, Sportacus steps forward.

“Wait, we still need to talk about… what you know now,” he looks down at the descending figure in the hatch. “Can I come in and speak with you down there?”

“You’re always welcome in my home Sportacus,” Robbie blurts without thinking. He stops climbing and scowls up at Sportacus’ face leaning over the entrance. “Uh - I mean - NO - go away!”

Sportacus smiles at him and chuckles, “You can’t lie to me anymore Robbie! If I was always welcome, why haven’t you ever invited me over?” He begins to climb down after Robbie. “You know, I think this is actually the perfect time for a conversation.”

Robbie mutters to himself about imposing sports elves as he reaches the floor and moves to set the ruined raygun on his workbench.

After Sportacus steps down, he turns to move toward the villain. “Robbie… I’m going to need you to keep this to yourself. The people of LazyTown can’t know I’m… not human.”

Robbie crosses his arms again. “I don’t understand why it’s some big secret, you look much better without the hat on anyway.” Robbie slaps a hand over his mouth and blushes. He must’ve been thinking of Sportacus’ shock of blond curls again. They were quite a sight to behold for the first time.

Sportacus smiles, his face warming a bit, but slowly becomes more serious as he explains, “If word got back to my commune that I revealed myself to the humans here, the elves would force me to return and erase all memory of my existence in LazyTown. I wouldn’t be able to protect the children anymore.” Sportacus face falls as he confesses the depressing truth. “The elders of my commune forbade us to reveal ourselves to any humans we encounter in our travels, in case it ever were to put our society in danger of war or capture.”

Robbie taps his chin, considering everything Sportacus tells him. “Force you to return and erase any memory of your existence in LazyTown? What makes you think that wouldn’t be exactly what I want?” Robbie looks at Sportacus with a challenge in his eyes, retreating to the comfort of his vindictive role in such uncomfortable circumstances.

Sportacus' shoulders slump, losing hope. “Please… Robbie.” He gazes into the other man’s eyes and speaks softly, “I don’t want to leave this place. LazyTown is my home.”

Robbie breaks, seeing Sportacus’ bright blue eyes dulled by his pleading expression. He drops his arms. “Oh alright, I’ll keep it to myself. Just get that mopey look off your face, I don’t actually want you leave town either.” He slaps his hand over his mouth again.

Sportacus immediately perks up and grins at his companion, moving across the small space between them to swiftly crush the lanky man in a hug. “Ah-ha, so the truth comes out! Why are you always trying to get me to leave town, Robbie, if you don’t actually want me to go?” He leans back and smiles up at the other man, still clasping his arms.

Robbie remains stock still through the embrace and wriggles his arms out of Sportacus’ grip at his questioning look. The wealth of conflicting feelings he has for the handsome hero begin to bubble up his throat, the effects of the ray no doubt. Robbie’s eyes bulge and he holds his breath hoping to avoid any catastrophic confessions. The two men stare at each other for a moment, Robbie’s eyes wide, Sportacus’ eyes narrowing at his suspicious silence.

“Robbie, you know my deepest secret. Whatever you tell me now will be in total confidence.”

Robbie’s lungs burn and he can feel tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He breaks eye contact and grits out, “They always leave sooner or later… better to get it over with before -” He clenches his teeth to force himself to stop speaking. The half-truth allows him a few strained breaths.

Sportacus watches Robbie struggle in concern. What was he trying to hide? “Who are ‘they’? Before what?”

The pointed questions trigger the effects of the truth ray again. Robbie places his hands on the workbench and hangs his head, exhaling in defeat, “The ones I care about. They always leave sooner or later. Better to force them to go before I get… attached.” The feelings he’s spent so long repressing had been so simple all along.

Sportacus quietly contemplates the new information before speaking, “You care about me?”

“More than you’ll ever know, elf.” Robbie says quietly. He scrunches up his face realizing he’s still speaking his thoughts aloud.

Sportacus crosses his arms and smiles. “You know Robbie, I care about you too.” It’s an easy admission.

Robbie stands up straight and glares at the other man. “Don’t be so cruel,” he mutters. He turns to move away, but Sportacus grasps his arm. Robbie tries to shake him, but his grip is firm.

“Wait, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“I think you knew exactly what I meant, so don’t play stupid.”

Sportacus thinks over Robbie’s admissions again, how much he resisted the confessions that were wrung from him by the effects of the raygun. “Robbie… do you have feelings for me?” he asks seriously.

Robbie pulls his arm free and exasperatedly mutters before exclaiming, “You stupid elf, YES okay? _There,_ I said it! I haven’t had a day of peace since you arrived in LazyTown! With the flippity-flips and the _‘beepbeepbeepbeep’_ ,” Robbie imitates Sportacus’ crystal, hands flapping at his chest, “and the _‘śômèõńęš įñ tröūbłė!’_ and the running and the sportscandy and the mustache and the muscles -!” He covers his face with his hands to physically stop himself from speaking anymore.

Sportacus laughs at the imitation of his accent and Robbie’s other outbursts, “You like my muscles, huh?”

Robbie levels him a blank look through his fingers, but the effect is ruined by his blush.

“Robbie… I have feelings for you too!” Sportacus laughs. He raises his eyebrows at the confession, but wait, hadn’t he always known this? He didn’t mean to blurt that out, but now that he’s said it, it feels like a weight has lifted off his shoulders. It seemed so right and natural to say aloud. He has feelings for Robbie! His friend - his best friend!

Robbie drops his hands, speechless. Sportaflop… likes him back? His eyes flick over to the broken raygun on the table. He tries to recap everything that has happened between the two that could’ve lead to this moment. He thinks of the first day he saw Sportacus, that twisting feeling in his stomach when he saw his smile for the first time. He supposes he knew all along what he was feeling, but squashed it down again and again, hoping he could forget about it once Sportacus was gone. He could never get him to leave though.

Robbie thinks of all the knowing smiles on Sportacus’ face when the children discovered Robbie under his disguises. The strong grip of his arms whenever Sportacus saved him from falling, never releasing him until Robbie asked him to. Had Sportacus really felt the same way about him this whole time? He looks up to see Sportacus looking back at him with wide eyes, a grin slowly spreading on the elf’s face.

“Robbie… have I ever told you how handsome you look when you’re embarrassed?” Sportacus is full-on grinning now, allowing the effects of the truth ray to run through him unhindered.

“Nope. We are not doing this now.” Robbie turns away and crosses the large room to his toolboxes in the corner. If he repaires the raygun and manages to reverse the effects before either of them say anything more, perhaps they can just forget any of this ever happened. Things would go back to normal and Robbie wouldn’t have to think about the elf’s suggestive eyes and cute, pointy mustache. He loudly digs through his collection of wrenches and screwdrivers to drown out his betraying thoughts. It was just the effects of the truth ray! That’s all it was, he wasn’t thinking these things of his own accord. Of course not, Sportacus is his nemesis! As soon as he fixes the stupid gun he can go back to figuring out how to get rid of him again and forget all about this.

“Robbie,” Sportacus drawls from the other end of the lair, “I hate to see you go… but I love to watch you leave!” He manages to finish the sentence without outright giggling, but it was close. He’s always wanted to say that to Robbie. The villain had such a nice figure, especially in that skin-tight suit of his. He was having so much fun with this, giddy with the knowledge that Robbie liked him too!

Robbie bangs the back of his head on an upper shelf of his tool closet and whips around. His face flushes even redder than it already was when he sees Sportacus has taken off his hat and goggles, pointed ears revealed for anyone to see.

“What do you think Robbie? Maybe I’ll leave my hat off when I’m around you from now on.” Sportacus smiles mischeviously and leans against one of Robbie’s workbenches with his arms crossed.

Robbie glares and stomps over to stand in front of the other man. “You think you’re cute don’t you? Well you are but -” Robbie clamps his mouth shut in embarrassment. He can’t get one sentence out without saying exactly what comes to mind when he looks at Sportacus. “What - what are you doing.”

Sportacus gently touches Robbie’s gelled coif and speaks softly, “I wonder what your hair would look like without all this product in it. I bet it would feel soft, I would like to run my fingers through it.” He can feel his thoughts tumble straight out of his mouth but he just smiles lovingly up at the tall man. It feels so freeing to be completely open with someone like this for the first time. He no longer feels the need to hide anything from the other man anymore.

Robbie’s face heats up at Sportacus’ words and his eyebrows furrow in annoyance, “Two can play at this game, elf.” Robbie sticks both of his hands in the shorter man’s hair and is suddenly lost in the feeling. He hadn’t expected Sportacus’ hair to be as soft as it was. It smells like apples. “Apples…” Robbie mumbles, distracted as he run his hands through to the shorter, darker curls on the back of Sportacus’ head. “Are… you purring?”

Sportacus’ eyes had slipped closed when he felt those long fingers on his scalp. He brings his hands up to Robbie’s waist and just savors the moment. “You know I’m not going anywhere, don’t you?” he murmurs.

Robbie sighs, “We’re really going to do this aren’t we. You… actually want this.”

Sportacus slowly opens his eyes to see the nervousness in the other man’s face. “Robbie,” he says with a serene smile, “I honestly think I’ve always wanted this.” His eyes slip closed again as he leans forward, tipping his head slightly.

Robbie watches Sportacus close the gap between them and concedes to the feeling of lips on his own. They kiss slowly, delicately. A new first impression. Robbie moves closer to Sportacus, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Perhaps this is how the two would always have ended up, truth ray or not. He liked to think so. Everything had felt so right since Sportacus first placed his hands on his body.

They continue to hold each other as they break apart and look into each other’s eyes.

“I suppose… it wouldn’t be so bad if you… stuck around.” Robbie relents with a coy smile. The sound of Sportacus’ laughter was like music to his ears.

 


End file.
